My Will
by Cristal Kinomiya Sumeragi
Summary: Un regalo para una de mis hijas, la cual cumple años este 28...FELIZ CUMPLE.


_"My will"_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Titulo:** My will

**Autora:** Cristal Kinomiya

**Dedicatoria:** a mi hija Hi-chan, quien cumple años este 28 de Febrero y este es mi obsequio para ti. ¡¡DISFRUTALO Y QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MAS Y QUE EN ESTE DÍA TODOS TUS DESEOS SE VUELVAN REALIDAD!

**Disclaimer:** No, por supuesto que ni Beyblade ni la canción My Will de Inuyasha me pertenecen, yo solamente los tomo prestado para realizar un loko fics que es un regalo para una de mis 4 hijas. Por eso no me demanden. Ya que yo no gano nada con esto.

**Advertencia: **Yaoi, ¿hace falta decir más?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Quise mostrarme ante ti_

_como alguien de duro corazón._

Han pasado 3 años en donde cada día me convenzo de que el amor no existe, que tan solo es una palabra, hueca y vacía.

Muchas personas han pasado por mi, mucho han intentado sembrar nuevas esperanzas en mi, mucho han intentado derrumbar el hielo del engaño que sembraron Kai y mi hermano. Más ninguno lo ha logrado. Tanto ellos como yo terminábamos heridos. Todo a causa del supuesto "amor"

Tantas chicas como chicos han compartido algo conmigo, pero nadie ha tenido éxito. Nadie ha logrado revivir al Takao Kinomiya que todos querían...Nadie ha logrado derrumbar esa capa de hielo que cubre mi corazón, y aunque alguien pudiera llegar poder derrumbarla se encontrarían con nada, porque mi corazón murió tres años tras, aquella noche que descubrí que toda mi vida era un engaño.

Mis amigos poco a poco se fueron alejando de mí. Pero la verdad es que no los culpo, yo mismo fui el causante de que se alejaran de mí. Yo me convertí en un ser frió, incapaz de sentir otra cosa mas que soledad, tristeza y odio.

Después de esa noche que en la que casi muero de hipotermia, de no haber sido por mi mejor amiga Kary; no volví a ser el mismo. A pesar de mantenerme con vida mi corazón había muerto es anoche de engaños...engaños que fueron impuestos por las dos personas que mas admirabas y amaba en este mundo...mi ex-novio y mi hermano.

Kary, Garlan y Brooklyn son las únicas personas que han estado todo este tiempo a mi lado, apoyándome, dando esperanzas...esperanzas que aun ahora estoy dudoso de aceptar. Pero que se que siempre podré contar con ellos. Porque a pesar de todo ellos me aceptan como soy, con mis defectos y virtudes y respetan mis decisiones o por lo menos la mayoría.

Hay veces que Kary y yo nos peleamos, ella sigue insistiendo fervientemente, en que el amor existe y que un día encontrare una persona que me lo demuestre. Y yo sigo opinando que el amor es solo una palabra hueca.

_El tiempo pasó, me arrepentí,_

_ahora pediré tu perdón._

Han pasado tres años desde que el Takao Kinomiya, que yo conocía, respetaba, admiraba y amaba se escondió tras una mascara de frialdad e indiferencia para no volver a ser lastimado.

El día que me entere de lo sucedido, fue es noche de invierno en la mi prima, Kary, llego a mi departamento con Takao, diciéndome que lo había encontrado desmayado bajo aquel puente, donde yo muchas veces lo veía con Kai y sus amigos. El estaba hirviendo en fiebre y por un momento pensé que tal vez ya no volvería a ver sus hermosos ojos tormenta.

Flash back

Una joven de cabellos negros con mechones violetas, piel morena clara y ojos negros. Se hallaba frente al departamento de su primo, mientras intentaba cargar el cuerpo semi-inconsciente de un chico de cabellos azules

Brooklyn abre por favor- pedía con la voz entrecortada

Hikari que haces aquí, son la una de la madrugada- la puerta fue abierta por una chico de 18 años, cabellos naranjas y ojos verde claros- TAKAO- Grito al ver al chico en brazos de su prima

¿Lo conoces-pregunto ingenuamente

si es un viejo amigo- lo cargo hasta su habitación, donde lo dejo reposando sobre su cama- ¿que sucedió- se volteo para ver a su prima

No lo se...Estaba camino a casa, porque tuve un fea discusión con Garlan, y como era muy tarde quise cortar camino y pase bajo el puente, allí fue que lo vi. Desmayado. Como tu casa esta más cerca que la mía, lo traje aquí- informo la chica rápidamente

esta hirviendo en fiebre- toco la frente sudorosa del moreno y sus ojos claros mostraron una gran preocupación

Yo llamare al medico mientras tu podrías cambiarle la ropa-

Una vez que la chica salio de la habitación, Brooklyn se dedico a secar a Takao y a ponerle ropa seca, ignorando por completo su sonrojo. Pero realmente su rostro lucia muy preocupado por su 'amigo'

"¿Que sucedió contigo mi pequeño ángel de ojos tormenta?" -se preguntaba mentalmente

por...Porque me hicieron esto...porque me traicionaron- murmuraba el peli-azul entre sueños

quien fue el que te traiciono Takao...quien te lastimo de esta manera- sus ojos mostraban cierta nota de enfado

Kai...hermano...-de los parpados cerrados caían lagrimas llenas de dolor.

Poco después el doctor reviso a Takao y dijo que solo necesitaba descansar y que no debía tener preocupaciones o disgustos. Por lo que Brooklyn creyó que lo mejor seria que el chico peli-azul se quedara en su casa, porque a pesar de que no sabía que había sucedido con Kai y Hitoshi, tenia una leve idea. Por lo que solo se dedico a cuidar a Takao durante los siguientes días.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Takao había llegado a la casa de Brooklyn y ahora este se encontraba observando al moreno, mientras dormía, nuevamente el moreno había sufrido una recaída y ahora se encontraba con algo de temperatura.

El moreno se encontraba vestido con un pijama que le quedaba algo grande de color blanca con rebordes azules, los cabellos azules se dispersaban sobre la almohada y algunos se pegaban en la frente sudorosa del moreno. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos y sus mejillas sonrosadas (Takaito ¬). Brooklyn se encontró sonrojándose nuevamente, su ángel realimente era el más bello de todos, no creía que ni siquiera los Ángeles pudieran tener una belleza tan imponente como la del moreno.

Yo te voy a proteger de ahora en adelante, curare tus heridas y te enseñare que es el verdadero amor Takao...yo te amo y no dejare que nadie mas te haga daño- beso la frente del moreno con ternura (ahhh-soltando un suspiro con ojos de corazones-)

Fin del Flash back

No tiene ni idea de lo que sufríamos Kary y yo cada vez que tu sufrías una recaída. Al ver como te dormías y no despertabas por uno o dos días. Días en que nos pasábamos en vela cuidándote y rezando por volver a ver tus hermosos ojos. Pero tampoco tiene idea como nos poníamos felices al ver que despertabas y nos regalabas una pequeña sonrisa. Aunque me dolía mucho ver que tus hermosos ojos se habían opacados por la tristura, como si el único sentimiento que habitara en tu interior fuera el sufrimiento.

Muchas veces te preguntábamos que fue lo que había sucedido y si querías regresar a tu hogar, pero con miedo en tus ojos nos respondías que no te querías ir...una noche te abrasaste a mí y nos contaste lo que había sucedido. Juro que mis deseos de matar a Kai y tu hermano aun no han desaparecido. Ellos fueron los que jugaron contigo y eso es algo que jamás podré perdonarles.

Kary te comprendió a la perfección, después de todo ella también había pasado por algo muy similar con su ex-novio. Peor ella aseguraba que tu pronto volverías a ser el mismo. Pero las cosas no fueron como ella pensó. Cada día que pasaba, mas te ocultabas tras esa mascara de indiferencia, solo las que te habían conocido verdaderamente veían tu verdadero sufrimiento.

Esa noche en que llegaste a mi departamento, te hice una promesa, la cual mantengo, pero que desgraciadamente aun no he podido cumplir.

No la he podido cumplir porque tú no me lo permites. Y no sabes cuanto me duele ver que a todos ellos les has dado una oportunidad para recuperar tu corazón y a mi nunca me la has dado, siempre te negaste aceptar mi amor, diciéndome que me querías como a tu mejor amigo, a tu consuelo y al que te salvo de morir...pero que no querías tener otro tipo de relación conmigo, por temor...temor de salir nuevamente herido y de que esta vez yo también pueda resultar lastimado. Pero es que no te das cuenta que yo deseo tomar esa riesgo, que no me importaría salir lastimado, siempre y cuando pueda recuperar aquel Takao de ojos brillantes del que me enamore y que aun hoy en día, sea como seas te sigo amando.

Pero lamentablemente no puedo obligarte a aceptar mi amor, tal vez si te exijo algo, tú te alejes de mí, y entonces yo ya no podría vivir mas...Por ahora me conformo con tenerte cerca y velar por ti, tratando de que las personas no te lastimen...Por ahora me conformo con ser tu mejor amigo y ser tu salvavidas.

_Mi indecisión causó el gran error,_

_me dominó el temor,_

_hoy me descubrí y ves ante ti_

_lo que hay en mí. _

¡Ya estoy harta, no soporto ver como estos dos tercos actúan a los buenos amigos y ocultan sus verdaderos sentimientos. Se que se aman pero que el temor y la terquedad puede mas con ellos. Porque no se dan cuenta que entre más tiempo pase mas tiempo pierden de estar juntos. Nadie sabe que podría pasar mañana y es por eso que ellos deberían de disfrutar el presente, el ahora...y no esperar a que los temores pasen y asegurarse que todo va a estar bien...porque nunca nada esta bien, siempre hay riesgo, pero lo interesante de la vida es aceptarlos y correr los riesgos.

Pero yo no pienso seguir así, algo tengo que hacer, no dejare que esos dos sigan ignorando a sus sentimientos. Actúan como niños de 10 años que tiene miedo de todo y se esconden tras las sabanas de su cama.

Tengo que hacer algo, se que puedo hacer algo para que ellos dos por fin dejen de fingir, no pienso dejar que Takao siga siendo esa personas fría que dice no sentir nada. No pienso dejar que mi primo siga de brazos cruzados mientras ve como Takao se vuelve cada vez mas frió...que no se dan cuenta que los únicos que pueden salvarse de este tormento de soledad son ellos mismos.

¿A donde vas, Kary-Genial, lo que me faltaba mi novio me toma de la mano para no dejarme ir tras Takao

al baño- le respondo poniendo mi mejor cara de niña buena pero como era de imaginarse esta cara no funciona con el

si claro, y yo soy santa Clause, jo jo jo- me responde sarcástico

En serio, entonces para esta navidad me podrías traer un nuevo novio que sea mas comprensivo y menos sarcástico- le respondo de la misma manera y el se ríe

Pero aun así me amas- me jala del brazos y me besa suavemente

Hmp- me hago la difícil para así poder pedirle ayuda

¿ya están grandes no cree, deja que ellos resuelvan sus problemas por si solos -me siento en sus piernas mientras me mira seriamente

no- contesto firmemente y el suspira- Estoy cansada de ver como se alejan mudamente, estoy cansada de su jueguito 2somo buenos amigos"- el me mira divertido- así que si no me ayudas mejor aléjate y no te metas en mis planes, pero si piensas ayudarme ve y hablar con el ciego de mi primo- salgo en dirección a la biblioteca donde seguramente Takao se encuentra

_Ven, quiero saber que eres realidad,_

_dame felicidad que hay en ti al reír,_

_que hay en ti al llorar, _

_lo quiero descubrir, _

_por que esperar._

En la fuente de la Universidad de Tokio, un chico de mirada apacible de color verde claro y cabellos naranjas. Esta viendo fijamente el cielo mientras sus pensamientos vuelan hacia un chico de cabellos y ojos azul

puedo sentarme- pregunta una voz que el peli-naranja conoce muy bien

déjame adivinar...mi prima te envió a que hablaras conmigo-

si, esta preocupada por ustedes...dice que ya esta cansada de que ustedes jueguen a 'solo somos buenos amigos'- imitando un poco la voz de su novia, lo que logra una carcajada de parte del chico de ojos verde

yo no puedo hacer nada, es el quien no acepta mi propuesta y no puedo obligarlo a que acepte mi amor- responde cabizbajo

La verdad yo creo que si hay algo que tu puedes hacer, y no croe que sean así las cosas...yo croe que ustedes se aman, siempre están juntos y se apoyan mutuamente...si algo le pasa al otro may están y se ponen celoso cuando se ven con otras personas...que pruebas necesitas mas que esas...yo creo que lo que ustedes tiene es miedo, miedo al fracaso y creedme que se de lo que estoy hablando, porque yo lo he pasado-

¿cuando-pregunto algo sorprendido

cuando empecé a salir con tu prima, tu sabes que ella venia de una difícil situación con su ex y ella temía ser lastimado, pero lo que yo mas deseaba era ayudarla y amarla, que ella aceptara mi amor, pero temía que ese amor que yo le daba no fuera suficiente para recuperar la felicidad de Kary, creí que nunca seria lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Y ella temía lastimarme y salir lastimada, temía que yo volviera hacer lo mismo que hizo su ex- Brooklynlo miraba asombrado- por eso ella y yo jugábamos el mismo jueguito que tu y Takao juegan...éramos amigos con derecho pero a la vez no éramos nada...un día temí perderla y cansado de este juego le plantee mi situación, o estábamos juntos o nos separamos para siempre...ella no tuvo mucho que esperar ya que antes de que terminara de formular mi proposición de novias ya me estaba besando...es verdad que siempre nos peleamos pero es parte de nosotros, pasamos muchos momentos malos y llenos de peleas, pero también pasamos momentos divertidos y llenos de carisias y amor...a decir verdad disfrutamos mucho al pelear, es parte de nuestra vida cotidiana. Además nada es perfecto en este mundo ni tampoco la felicidad es completa...pero puedo asegurarte que puedes luchar por algo mejor- sonrió levemente

gracias Garlan, mi prima encontró a la personas ideal para estar a su lado-

tu también la has encontrado, solo no la dejes ir- se levanto y salio en dirección a la cafetería de la universidad, dejando a un Brooklyn pensativo

Por otro lado, en uno de los patios traseros, una chica de cabellos negros con mechones violetas y ojos negros se encontraba discutiendo con un chico de cabellos y ojos azules

¿POR QUE ERES TAN TERCO- gritaba la chica ya cansada

No te metas en esto- le respondió el joven

ME METO PORQUE USTEDES SON MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI, QUE NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE ENTRE MAS TIEMPO SEPARADOS PASEN MAS SE ARREPENTIRNA EN EL FUTURO- tomo la barbilla del chico y lo obligo a que lo viera a los ojos- escúchame Takao, se que tienes miedo, te comprendo y lo sabes, tu y yo pasamos por algo muy similar en el pasado. Sin embargo a pesar del miedo que tenia, mi miedo fue peor al pensar que podría perder a Garlan. No te das cuenta que ambos se aman, se que lo niegas, yo también lo hacia, pero hubo un momento en que ya no pude negarlo mas y en fue en el momento en que creí que perdería a Garlan, no dejes que eso te suceda a ti, porque puede que lo pierdas y después te arrepientas toda tu vida...es mejor sufrir de saber que no funciono que sufrir por el remordimiento de haber dejado pasar el amor- Takao vio sinceridad en esos ojos negros como la noche- créeme que mi primo jamás te dañaría y se que tu temas lastimarlo, peor se que no lo harás...ustedes se aman y ese sentimientos es muy bello como para que lo dejen pasar de esta manera...nadie tiene el futuro comprado, no sabemos si mañana estaremos con vida y por eso tenemos que disfrutar cada día como el ultimo, tomando riesgos y apostando hacia la felicidad. Tal vez tu felicidad nos sea completa pero por lo menos sabes que diste lo mejor de ti para que lo fuera...solo pienzalo Takao, pero no dejes pasar mucho tiempo, porque lo podrías perder y quizás para siempre- después de esto la chica se marcho con la esperanza de que sus palabras hallan cumplido con su objetivo de abrirle los ojos al peli-azul

_Siempre temí entregar mi vida. _

_Hoy ya no es así,_

_me decidí y nada habrá que me lo impida._

mi prima tiene carácter no lo crees- pregunto divertido el peli-naranja

ya lo creo, pobre Garlan- dijo Takao con algo de seriedad pero mostrado una leve sonrisa

nah no creo, ambos tiene el carácter fuerte y tal vez fue eso lo que hizo que se enamoraran de esa forma- Takao solea asintió repasando las palabras de su amiga- pero croe que mi prima tiene razón...Takao hay que vivir cada día como si fuera el ultimo apostando todo en cada día para ser feliz-

pero hay un alto riesgo de perder todo al apostar de esa manera- hablo el peli-azul

pero el que no arriesga no gana...además eso es lo interesante de la vida...tomar riesgos- Soria

Ambos se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose cada quien en la profundidad de sus pupilas.

Takao, yo ya no puedo seguir con esto, yo te amo y no quiero ocultártelo, quiero que aceptes mi amor, quiero que lo intentemos...no me importa lo que pueda llegar a suceder dentro de tres o cuatro días...solo quiero estar contigo ahora y todo el tiempo que me sea posible...no quiero seguir fingiendo ser tu amigo mientras te pierdo- se acerco al peli-azul mientras este retrocedía

pero yo...no- choco contra un árbol y Brooklyn le cerro el paso- pensé que habíamos aclarado el asunto y quedamos en ser solo...- Brooklyn lo cayo con un dulce pero a la vez apasionado beso, donde le trasmitía todos sus sentimientos

Takao abrió sus ojos enormemente, pro su cabeza pasaron todas las imágenes de su vida, los engaños y las tristeza que el había pasado. Por último paso la noche en donde estuvo a punto de morir, donde veía a Kai y a Hitoshi besándose de esa manera tan apasionada que había logrado destruir su alma. Pero también resonaron las palabras que su abuela le había dicho aquella noche, que el algún día encontraría a la persona indicada que le enseñaría el verdadero significado del amor.

Sonrió contra el beso, pensado lo tonto que había sido durante esos tres años, al fin y al cabo el la había encontrado pero jamás quiso admitirlo. El miedo le había ganado a sus sentimientos. Pero no permitiría pasar más tiempo lejos de esa persona tan especial. Para que seguir sufriendo de es amanera si ambos sabían que se amansan

Brooklyn se alejo de los labios del moreno, algo decepcionado y con el corazón destrozado, su beso no había sido correspondido y con eso entendió que Takao no sentía nada por el.

Lo siento, tal vez no debí, pero aun así mis sentimientos por ti no cariaran...yo...- fue calado por un beso de Takao, quien se aferro a su cuello

Te amo Brooklyn, no me importe lo que pase mañana, quiero estar contigo...enséñame que es el verdadero amor...ámame que yo también te amare- Brooklyn sonrió y volvió a besarlo, esta vez demostraron todos sus sentimientos a través de un simple beso. Nunca más dejarían que el temor se interpusiera entre su amor.

_Quiero que mi corazón lo goce,_

_un sentimiento el desconoce, el de amar _

_sin freno entregándose._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cristal: Wiii lo termine, termine este fics, aunque me hubiera gustado poner un lemon, ustedes que dicen, ¿quieren un lemon de Brooklyn/Takao?. Aunque no tengo experiencia en el terreno del lemon, haré mi mejor esfuerzo lo prometo, solo necesito 5 Reviews para seguir con la continuación y en especial con el lemon muajajaja


End file.
